Precious Gift
by Nemarra
Summary: For Rama-chan After a near death experiance, Shikamaru reflects on how sacred his time with his family is. ShikaTema, slight InoChou.


_This is just a random fic for Miss Rama-chan on deviantart. If you're a ShikaTema fan you should check out her work!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto or character. I don't own Hatsune or Baby Asuma either... those are Rama-chan's._

**Precious Gift**

By: Nemarra

Most people look their entire lives for the true joys in the world. Gems amoung the dark times to light the way and bring a little bit of meaning to each day. The kind of moments someone cursed with the hardship of war can hold onto and keep moving forward. For Nara Shikamaru, it revolved around a very special group of people. Each time he was pulled away for a dangerous mission, his times in paradise shared with his wife and children where all he needed to hold onto.

He remembered one such occasion, in the midst of the summer heat, when he returned from a near suicide mission... Half his men had been killed on the front line. He himself had faced death. His only hold on sanity were blurry, mixed images of times with his family.

His greatest love; Nara Temari. His diamond of the desert. The troublesome women he did not deserve, but was truly blessed to have. His wife, and mother to his children.

His cherished daughter; Nara Hatsune. Sweet child, so much like her mother, though qualities of her father lay just under the surface.

And finally, his beloved son; Nara Asuma. Still so young. His attitude was the mirror image of Shikamaru's.

He knew he couldn't leave them. He loved each of them far to much to let go. Even though he had not been found until a day after the attack, even though the nearest medical aid was in Konoha, even though he had to be carried on the back of his brother-in-law, Kankuro, he held on. He thought of every moment he was blessed to have with them. He willed to live long enough to see them again, only to pass out on the journey home. When he finally awoke, his wounds were dressed, and he lie stiffly on a white blanched bed. The first thing he saw was two folded pieces of paper on his bed side table. Cards crafted by his children's hands. In between them was a family portrait in a silver frame. His loved ones. If only they knew they had been what kept him alive.

It was not for another day until he was able to see them again. The door squeaked open that after noon, and the children raced inside. They were up on the bed hugging their father with all the strength their small arms could hold. Neither seemed to notice their father's groan as they pressed his still injured body. Temari entered more slowly than the children, but was quick to shoo them off upon noticing Shikmaru's pained expression. Then she took her turn in greeting him with a gentle kiss. "Troublesome husband, I'd thought I'd lost you," she whispered, purposefully using his favorite word. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He looked up into her eyes. Unshed tears made them glossy and red, but Temari would not reveal them here. Stubborn woman. Still, he promised her he would do everything he could to avoid such a situation again. Apparently, that was good enough for them for the time being.

It was a few weeks before he was released from the hospital. Every chance they had, his family would visit him. From his mother and father to his brother-in-laws. His mother had fussed over him as any mother would. His father just made sure Shikamaru knew he was glad his son was alive. Gaara and Kankuro each made it clear that if Shikamaru made Temari a widowed mother before the kids had kids of their own, they would personally find him in the after life, and make him suffer. As ridiculous as it was, the brothers still had a way to make it sound as though Shikamaru would suffer a fate worse than death. Hatsune was simply relieved to have her daddy back, and declared they would have a tea party with her friends to celebrate. Temari, though thoroughly amused by her daughter's ideas, had intervened stating they would have a dinner with Aunt Ino and Uncle Chouji instead. Asuma, however, was more insistent on learning how to do 'all the cool ninja stuff' his dad could do. It seemed the boy still held the blissful innocence of childhood that he did not know he had almost lost his father.

On the day of his realise, Shikamaru was still covered in bandages, and needed crutches for his cast covered right leg. He came to find the house was full of more people than planned. His mother had arrived to help with the cooking, which carried on to stories about when Shikamaru was a child. Shikaku only smirked remembering the times as he played 'greatest ninja' with his grandson. Gaara had come with his wife Matsuri, and their daughter Miyako. Kankuro had meant to spend time with the adults, but his nefew felt the need to forget his game with his grandfather and plot against the girls with his uncle's aid. Not surprisingly, little UzamakiNaoko - Shikamaru still did not know why Hinata had thought any child of Naruto's would be fit with a name assosiated with 'honest'- showed up practically dragging her older cousin, Hyuuga Min -of course Tenten would name him something Chinese. "Hi Mr. Nara, Sir," Naoko beamed. "Can I play with Hatsune?" Shikamaru smirked at the Naruto clone; defiantly her father's daughter. "Out back," he said as he let them in. Naoko raced inside. Min lingered in the doorway to give Shikamaru a tray full of home-made Chinese sweets. "My parents sent these and their well wishes," he explained. Shikamaru sensed his wife approaching behind him. "Hello Min," she greeted.

"Mrs. Nara," Min nodded slightly to signal his own greeting.

"How is your family?"

"Fine. They're sorry they couldn't welcome Mr. Nara home themselves, but they thought it was probably crowded as it is." Temari absently nodded in agreement noting her full house. "Well come in already. The kids are out back," Temari offered. Min managed not to wrinkle his nose to much at the idea of participating in 'childish' activities. "No thank you," he answered. "I have to return home for training. I'll be back soon to pick up Naoko-sama."

"Tell your parents we said thank you," Temari said.

"I will," Min bowed slightly before turning to leave.

Once he was out of ear shot, Temari whispered, "Scary how much like Neji he is. Looks more like his mother though." Shikamaru said nothing as he closed the door.

Shikamaru joined his best friend and team mate, Akimichi Chouji out back. He was surprised to find the girls telling the giant shinobi how Barbie was so much better fighter than Ken. Naoko had even taken one of Hatsune's dolls to demonstrate Barbie kicking Ken's butt. Hatsune giggled and even added her own ideas of how Barbie could beat on Ken, while Miyako watched in silent interest. The sparkle in her eye reminded Shikamaru of Gaara's fighting spirit. It was always the quiet ones you never suspected anything from. As the girls played out Ken's murder, Chouji would chime in different ways Ken might defend himself. The girls just became even more ferocious on Ken's defeat. Shikamaru let them all play a moment longer as he searched the yard for his son.

Young Asuma was glaring at his sister and her friends from partial covering in a nearby bush. His toy kunai were at the ready. All he seemed to need was the ambition to actually attack. Perhaps a play mate younger than Kankuro too. The Puppet master looked up to Shikamaru and they shared a unspoken joke to which both smirked. Shikamaru wondered if the Suna nin would be offended when his nefew replaced him with Ino and Chouji's son when Haru got old enough to play games. That would not be long since Haru was already learning to walk. By the time Shikamaru had moved his attention back to Chouji, the girls had moved their game to the grass. Shikamaru settled in a chair beside Chouji, glad to be off his sore leg. "You know, this is what makes days worth living," Chouji inquired. His eyes were set on Ino craddling a crying Haru. Peacefully, Shikamaru agreed as he watched Temari arrive with Haru's baby bag. She pulled out the babe's pacifier and help Ino quiet the teething child. Three simultaneous screeches signaled Shikamaru's attention, only to discover Asumawas chasing the girls. He did not get very far, loosing interest fast. During the chase, however, Asuma demonstrated just how deadly a Shinobi he would one day be. In the mean time, his father watched from close by savoring each moment he had with his children. It was true, days like these were sacred. Worth more than life itself. Just a precious gift.

_________________________________________________

_So what did you all think? I know it's not my best stuff... I only worked on it for about three hours (midnight- 3am, fyi... then had to edit it the next morning), but it's cute. Just a whole lot of fluff. I hope it fits Rama-chan's contest critique. Even if it doesn't, this is just a dedication to her for her fabulous art. Please, go check it out! Anyway, reviews are welcome. Hope you've all enjoyed. Good bye!_


End file.
